Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 4.
Here is part four of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript *(Chug goes to work and accidentally picks up Jerome and Travis instead) *Travis: Oh! *Jerome: I say... Where are you taking us? *Chug: To Jeffrey. It's time for the Express. *Jerome and Travis: But we're not the Express coaches. *Jerome: I'm Jerome. And he is Travis. *Travis: And the Express coaches are on the other sidings. *Chug: What?! Oh! I'm terribly sorry, guys. And as you can see, I'm really new around here. And I'm Chug. (Jerome laughs, and as Chug leaves Jerome and Travis, he collects Jeffrey's six green and white Express coaches) *Jerome: What a sweet little engine. (laughs) *Travis: Indeed, Jerome. Delightful. We'll go far, Travis. Just you wait and see. (Chug delivers the coaches to the platform) *Narrator: Chug wasn't used to working in the yard on his own. It was very busy all day long. (Chug shunts some cars in the yard and works hard all day, pulling and pushing them around. As Chug finishes his work, grabs a corn-cob pipe, and puts it into his mouth, Greg rolls by, hauling Jerome and Travis, and stops) *Greg: Here's Greg! *Jerome: Oh! Greg! Careful! *Chug: (sniffs) Do you smell something smoking, Greg? Like a burning smell. *Greg: Um... No? (sniffs something) Not really. Nothing about the ordinary. (Greg leaves. Later, as Greg goes by, hauling four red coaches, Chug meets up with Jona) *Jona: Hello, Chug. *Chug: Hi, Jona. (Jona is being filled up with coal and water) Uh, Jona. (confused) Can I ask you something? Did you really hide in a tunnel because of some rain? *Jona: Yes, Chug. I did. *Chug: (happy) Well, rain is just water. The same as you put in your boiler. (puzzled) So, how can you be afraid of it? *Jona: (sad) I don't know, Chug. I can't explain it. I just am and I don't like being teased about it. *Chug: But I'm not teasing, Jona. I was just asking. I mean, you can't stop the rain. (happy) And you don't want to go around, worrying all the time. *Jona: Well, I don't worry all the time, Chug. (whistles) I hardly worry at all. (departs with Chug following) When it's sunny. *Chug: Huh? (follows and yawns) *Narrator: The next morning, Chug found it hard to start. (a sleepy Chug can't wake up) His fire went out, and there wasn't enough steam. (Chug yawns until Jona whistles and wakes him up) *Jona: You must wake up, Chug! It's nearly time for the Express! (puffs away) Jeffrey will be waiting for his coaches. At last, Chug started. (his crew light up a fire, stoke the fire, and wake him up, causing Chug to puff away) *Chug: Oh dear. Oh dear. (puffs onward) Must get going. Must get going. (fetches Jeffrey's six green and white coaches and brings them to Oakland station where Jeffrey couples up to them) *Jeffrey: Hurry up, you! *Chug: Hurry up yourself! *Jeffrey: Hmm... Yes, I will. (gets coupled up) *Narrator: Jeffrey hadn't forgiving Chug for waking him from his nap. (Jeffrey puffs away, dragging his Express coaches, and Chug with him) He had started so quickly that there was no time to uncouple Chug. *Shunter: Hold on! *Chug: Stop! Stop! (whistles as Jeffrey whistles and laughs) *Jeffrey; Come on! Keep up! *Narrator: Poor Chug was going faster than he had ever gone before. *Chug: Stop! Stop! *Jeffrey: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. (Dave passes by, hauling three red coaches, until he sees Jeffrey, his six Express coaches, and Chug run by) *Chug: Dave! *Dave: Chug! (stops as his coaches bang into him) *Jeffrey: Express coming through! (while Chug yelps, Jeffrey laughs and stops at a station with a microphone announcing the next train coming) Oh-ho yes! *Chug: Phew... (gets uncoupled, sighs, and goes onto a siding to have a drink) Ah... *Jeffrey: Well, little Chug. Now you know what hard is like, don't you? (laughs and leaves with his Express) *Narrator: Poor Chug puffed slowly away to rest... ...and had a long, long drink. Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts